Rascals (episode)
Picard, Ro, Guinan, and Keiko are turned into children by a transporter accident, but retain their adult memories; Ferengi hijack the Enterprise. Summary Coming back from a botanic expedition on planet Marlonia where Keiko O'Brien found a specimen of Draebidium calimus, the Fermi shuttle piloted by Ro Laren, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Keiko and Guinan falls victim of an energy anomaly. The emergency transport back is difficult, and the Enterprise-D crew suddenly has the surprise to get back... a twelve year old Captain, bartender, botanist and Bajoran Ensign! Before a cure can be implemented, Ferengi rogues take the control of the Enterprise and dismiss women and children to closed quarters. With the help of Worf's son Alexander, the young officers — and bartender — start playing practical jokes on their captors, revealing how much Picard and Guinan must have been little rascals when young, while Ro discovers that she missed on most of her childhood, and the O'Briens wonder how they'll go on with a twelve year old wife and mother. Memorable Quotes "You could return to the Academy. Take another degree. Brush up on your Latin." "And be Wesley Crusher's roommate?" : - Troi and Young Picard, discussing Picard's choices while waiting for his body to mature again "I want to see my father, I want to see him now, now! Now! NOW!" : - Picard as a young boy Background Information * This is the last episode of the series, chronologically, that Miles O'Brien (Colm Meaney) appears in. Soon after he transfers to Deep Space 9. He does appear in "All Good Things..." in the scenes set in 2364. * This episode also marks the final appearance of Rosalind Chao (Keiko O'Brien) and the only appearance of Hana Hatae (Molly O'Brien) on the series. Both make their first Star Trek: Deep Space Nine appearances in "A Man Alone". * This episode is directed by Adam Nimoy, the son of Leonard Nimoy. He would also later direct "Timescape". * There is a reference to this episode in the Deep Space Nine fourth season episode "Bar Association". In that episode, Odo cites the case of the Ferengi invaders as an example of a security breach aboard the Enterprise. * Ronald D. Moore commented: "When Michael bought the premise I thought he was completely insane: An Away Team rematerializes on the transporter as child — with adult minds! I tried again and again to bury this idea, which of course meant that I would get saddled with the inevitable rewrite when the script came in. I just thought it was a ludicrous idea and wanted nothing to do with it. That said, once I got the assignment, the professional writer in me had to commit to the material and do the best with it that I could, so I tried very hard to bring humor and humanity to the proceedings, chiefly through the Guinan/Ro story that I did end up liking in the end. I still cringe when I think of the episode (the Ferengi capture the Enterprise in a couple of broken down Birds of Prey???) but many people have told me how much they like it." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron14.txt Links and References Guest Stars * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * David Tristan Birkin as Picard, age 12 * Megan Parlen as Young Ro, age 12 * Caroline Junko King as Young Keiko, age 12 * Isis J. Jones as Guinan, age 12 * Mike Gomez as Lurin * Tracey Walter as Berik * Michael Snyder as Morta * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko Special Guest Star * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars * Morgan Nagler as Kid #1 * Hana Hatae as Molly * Majel Barrett Roddenberry as Computer Voice * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) References 47; accurentum; anesthizine; bioscan; ''B'rel''-class; Buranian; calcium; californium; class 4 probe; daiMon; Draebidium calimus; Draebidium froctus; elements; element Mx; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]; Ferengi Salvage Code; Fermi; firomactal drive; Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa; jamesium; jumper; keiyurium; kelilactiral; kiloquad; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; kryptonite; Dr. Langford; Ligos VII; Marlonia; mercury (element); molecular reversion field; kiloquad; pillerium; quad; ribo-viroxic-nucleic structure; security access code; Sulvin IV; Taguan; Tarcassian razor beast; tin; type-6 shuttlecraft; Vendarite Category:TNG episodes de:Erwachsene Kinder nl:Rascals